


Saviour

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Leader Bang Chan, Mafia AU, Post-Apocalypse, SKz Smut, Slow Burn, Stray Kids Smut, Survival, Vanilla, Zombie Apocalypse, changbin loves his shotgun, light fluff, member ships suggested, skz x reader - Freeform, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where only the toughest survive, you have a mission. Find the leader of the mysterious gang that leave behind naught but an infinity symbol in their wake, the gang that destroyed your camp, your one place of safety. Find him, and end him. That’s what you must do.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> I am an absolute sucker for post-apocalyptic media of any kind, and just had to write this. It's fairly length but I do hope it pays off. Please enjoy. Any feedback is, as always, appreciated, either through AO3 or on Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You walked silently through the crumbled remains of the city, wincing as the soreness of your feet once again reminded you that you’d been walking for longer than you cared to remember.

Your shirt clung mercilessly to your back as the sweat began to seep through your clothes. You were exhausted.

Loosening the strap of the large camping backpack around your chest, you hauled it off and placed it on the ground. You needed a break.

You weren’t sure how long it had been since the outbreak. Since the world had fallen into chaos. You’d lost any concept of dates or months of the year, the days and weeks gradually blurring into an unending passage of time that was only identifiable by the seasons that continued to come and go. You at least knew that right now, it felt like Summer.

The bleak, derelict landscape of the city looked eerie against the soft light of the encroaching sunset. Bushes and shrubbery had begun to bloom between the cracks of the concrete along the streets and buildings, having long since been abandoned by any form of civilisation. The tall skyscrapers that used to bustle with life now stood deathly quiet. Empty and dark. Void of any life save for the few small animals that had claimed their homes here, occasionally wandering into the streets to scavenge for food, before darting away at the slightest sound of movement.

Something about it seemed peaceful to you. Like nature had reclaimed the space that once belonged to it before humans took over. It was an abandoned city just like all the others you’d passed through on your journey here. But you were painfully aware of the threats that lurked in those seemingly lifeless buildings. The objects of your nightmares that were the reason you hadn’t slept properly since this all began.

Wishing away the thoughts from your mind, you fished around inside your bag, looking for the water bottle you’d carried with you for months now. Shaking it against your ear, your heart sank at the barely audible sound of the little water you had left sloshing around inside. You were running dangerously low on supplies. Food and water had become a scarce luxury, one that was capable of pushing the few people still left alive into a rabid madness. You had seen, more than a few times, how friends would turn on each other over the smallest of meals, acting on nothing but their carnal instinct.

You would sooner give up what little you owned than resort to hurting someone to ensure your own survival. You wouldn’t be one of those people. Your integrity still meant something to you, and in this fucked up world, your identity was all you really had left that defined you. It reminded you of the person you were before everything went to shit. Not like _him._

Him and his gang of brutes that ran from city to city, destroying and killing as they went. Raiding small refuge camps because they were the easy targets, they robbed people of their precious supplies; weapons, medicine, food- anything they could get their hands on.

More importantly, it was _your_ camp that had been his latest victim. The one and only place that you and several others had called home since the modern world had collapsed.

The first thing you’d noticed when you returned to camp from the scouting trip that day… was the smell of blood. It was unmistakable to you now. The strong stench of sickly sweet iron that still made you feel nauseous, despite how much exposure you’d had to it. You’d quickly realised where the smell was coming from when you saw the bodies strewn about the camp. Those of your friends. Those of people you didn’t recognise. And those of the Walkers. Everything had been destroyed, and your supplies were gone.

The only clue that had been left in the wake of the destruction, was a graffiti tag that you’d never seen before. A bright red infinity symbol sprayed frantically on the wall. It was your only clue as to who had been responsible for this, and your stomach churned when the realisation dawned on you that this wasn’t the result of a Walker attack.

You’d heard whispers of a gang that left this same sign wherever they went, indicating to those stupid enough to linger that this was now their territory. The whispers had mentioned how this gang was apparently identifiable by the infinity symbol inked onto their skin, some kind of ritualistic initiation rite that the leader made them do before they could join. The ruthless, charismatic leader who took no prisoners and preyed on the weak.

Right there and then, you’d made it your mission to ruin him. If it was the last thing you ever did, you’d put an end to his little empire. You wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt.

Opening the water bottle and bringing it to your lips, you scanned the environment, wondering which direction you should take next.

It hadn’t been easy to get this far, but you couldn’t stop now. You knew you were close. You just needed a sign.

A sign…

Your eyes caught the briefest glimpse of that bright red graffiti that looked so familiar to you. This could have been what you were looking for, but you had to be sure.

Quickly screwing the cap back onto your water bottle, you shoved it inside the bag and hiked it onto your back, tightening the strap across your chest. Grunting in exhaustion as the muscles in your body ached, you quickly jogged across the street, being as quiet as you could.

You approached the wall, narrowing your eyes as you inspected it.

This was definitely it. The tag sign you’d been looking for. The one you’d been tracking all your way here. It was all the confirmation you needed.

He was here. His operation was here. And you’d finally get to exact your revenge.

* * *

##### “Shit…”

You cursed loudly as your foot got caught in yet another overgrown bramble while you clambered through the tunnel of the billowing underpass. You quickly regretted your outburst, clamping your hand over your mouth and looking around in fear. You had to stay quiet. Aside from your swearing, the only sounds that could be heard were the faint trickles of the water in the small river next to you, flowing through the underpass with an eerie stillness. You sighed in relief.

This wasn’t the safest route for you to be taking, but it was certainly the quickest. With the loss of internet, most electricity, and any reason to carry a phone anymore, you’d had to resort to using a run-of-the-mill, old fashioned map. In your current dire situation of having little to no resources left, you’d opted for speed over safety when the map had presented you with those two options.

So, here you were.

Bumbling through an underpass tunnel, trying your best to keep your balance as you navigated over the treacherous terrain of rocks and puddles. It was less than practical, but you’d gone too far to turn back now.

You grunted quietly as you freed your foot from the grips of the shrubbery, sweat trickling down your neck at the exertion.

Forcing yourself to move, your feet began to feel heavy as your steps took more effort than before. Your exhaustion threatened to slow you down, but you had to keep moving. Just a bit further. Before you lost the only daylight that remained.

**Thud.**

You froze in place.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

You sank into a squatting position, clamping your hand over your mouth once again, your eyes wide and on high alert, you frantically scanned your surroundings.

 **Thud. Thud. Thud.** **Thud.**

The sound was increasing in pace, getting faster and faster with each passing second. It was coming from above you, on the road of underpass itself.

A shrill, blood-curdling scream echoed through the area. It made your hair stand on end, and a feeling of panic gripped you as the sound of frantic running boomed from above, accompanied by the monotone grunts and moans of the undead. They were here. And there was more than one of them.

Paralyzing fear consumed you, forcing your heartbeat into an erratic rhythm. Your mind went into overdrive, thinking of a thousand different things you should do. Should you run? No… they’d definitely see you. Should you stay?

Your eyes stung with tears as more screeching pierced your ears, making your stomach churn. You covered your ears and kept your eyes shut tight, praying for them to pass before you lost your mind.

Suddenly, a bone crunching thud from in front of you forced you to open them.

A body had fallen from the road of the underpass. The impact and sheer height of the fall would have killed a normal person. But this wasn’t a person.

You watched in unadulterated horror as the Walker in front of you rose from the ground with its’ back to you, creating sickening cracks and pops as their joints twisted in unnatural ways and their bones snapped even more with every movement it made. The thing had broken its’ neck, its head hanging helplessly as the face remained animated.

You steadied your ragged breathing, standing carefully from your position on the ground. You needed to be ready to run. Backing yourself up, you kept your eyes on the Walker as you moved. Slowly, carefully, without making a sound…

_Crunch._

Your heart stopped as the twig beneath your foot crunched beautifully.

 _Fuck_.

The Walker whipped itself around, spotting you instantly. You steeled yourself, preparing for the inevitable as you turned on your heel, and ran for your life. You didn’t dare turn back as you heard the hair-raising scream behind you, putting all your strength and energy into a straight sprint out of the underpass. The Walker chased you, shambling horribly but still managing to keep a quick enough pace.

You wanted to scream. You wanted to shout for someone to help you, even though you knew that doing so would only have drawn more attention. But it seemed the screams of the Walker had already done that for you. More and more bodies tumbled from the road above as the horde focused on you. They fell down behind you, each one creating a nauseating crunch as it landed that made you want to throw up.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you panted for breath and ran desperately, fuelled purely by adrenaline. The groans of the undead and sounds of gnashing teeth echoing through the area. You could see the end of the underpass through your blurry vision. _Don’t stop, Y/N. Run. Run._

A sudden, brutal impact to your body crushed you as you ran just over the outskirts of the underpass road. You were totally winded, gasping for breath as the weight on top of you began to squirm and claw at your body, violently trying to take a bite out of your flesh.

You screamed in fear as you held the Walker that had landed on you at arms length, mustering every bit of strength you had left to keep it away. Its’ eye dangled from the socket, its’ teeth totally exposed as the lips had been either eaten or worn away. Blood stained teeth gnashed at you with brutal force, and your arms began to buckle under the weight.

“HELP ME!” You screamed, resorting to the only other thing you could do. You’d already drawn the attention of every Walker in the area. You had nothing left to lose.

“PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP!” You sobbed, fighting the Walker helplessly.

And as if God himself answered your prayers… the sound of gunfire erupted from around you.

Blood slathered your face and body in a gory explosion as the Walker above you took a bullet to the head. You coughed and retched uncontrollably, feeling two strong hands grasp your shoulders and drag you out from under the thing.

“You okay?”

You rubbed your eyes clear of the blood, focusing your vision as you looked up at the person who had just become your saviour. His features were silhouetted by the light of the setting sun, and you could just make out his strong, sharp jawline. His thick blonde hair fell over a dirty red bandanna around his head. Now that you looked closer, you noticed a small cut across his nose. Perhaps from a fight? Your eyes fell to his beautifully plump lips, and you swallowed hard. You hadn’t seen a man this attractive in a _long_ time.

“Hey! You okay?” The man asked again, looking at you with nothing but concern.

“I- I’m fine. I think.”

Nodding at your response, the man promptly stood and raised the assault rifle that you hadn’t actually noticed he was holding until now.

“Changbin! Left!” He shouted, making a gesture with his arm to a man on the other side of the underpass, dressed in black with short, dark hair.

“You got it!” Changbin replied, raising his double-barrelled shotgun, pumping it with expert movement and firing into the horde of Walkers that you now realised had almost tripled in size. There was so many of them…

The sounds of shooting deafened you, drowning out the noises of the Walkers altogether.

“Out the way, lady!” A voice from behind you called, and you watched in awe and confusion as another man with steely grey hair strutted past you confidently, holding a pistol in each hand. He smirked in delight as he shot at the Walkers, firing one bullet from each pistol in a steady, consecutive rhythm, watching them drop to the ground in front of him, one by one.

“Minho, watch the ammo!” The man with the bandanna commanded, earning a thumbs up from Minho.

“What the fuck…?” You muttered to yourself, absorbing the scene as the men downed each and every Walker that got close enough to be a threat.

“That’s good enough! We’re out!” The man shouted, waving his arm in the air to rally the group together. With a nod of understanding, the others fell back, retreating at his order.

“You’re coming with us.” The man stated as he lifted you up, wrapping his arm securely around your waist and swinging his rifle around to his back.

“W- wait!” You protested, helpless in his arms as he broke into a jog.

The next few moments were a blur as you ran with him to the main road, his arm tight around your body. You couldn’t help but feel the sense of safety this man exuded. He was definitely… different.

“Pick it up, Hyunjin’s here!” Changbin shouted to the two of you as him and Minho ran ahead. You winced as Minho stopped and fired several shots in your direction, shooting down the Walkers that had caught up.

A military looking truck came into vision as you approached the main road, and you noticed the driver already revving the engine. Changbin hopped deftly into the back, pulling Minho up by his arm.

“Quick!” A man with a snap-back cap on and puffy cheeks shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth as bounced impatiently in the truck.

The man next to you grunted as he ran, lifting you by the waist and helping you into the back of the truck. You grabbed the steel bars and pulled yourself in, stumbling as you steadied yourself.

“Hyunjin, go!” He shouted, hauling himself into the truck, narrowly avoiding the grasp of a Walker that lunged for him. The snap-back capped man landed a firm boot on the face of the Walker, sending it sprawling to the ground.

“Han Jisung, I swear to God how many fucking times have I told you not to-”

“Not to go near the Walkers, yes, I know!” Han mimicked, poking his tongue out at Minho as he cut him off mid-sentence.

The truck roared to life, sending all of you reeling backwards as Hyunjin stepped on the accelerator. “Woo, let’s go baby!” He exclaimed in excitement, the tyres screeching on the concrete as smoke plumed from the wheels.

You sat down on one of the seats, clutching your hand to chest as you tried to slow your heart. You hadn’t had time to absorb any of what had just happened, but the adrenaline in your system was making you feel woozy. You watched as the horde of Walkers gradually diminished from your view, leaving their cries and ghoulish moans far behind.

“You sure you’re alright?” The man with the bandanna asked again, settling himself into the seat in front of you.

You nodded at him, still breathless.

“No bites?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes trailed over your body.

You suddenly felt a rush of blood to your cheeks, feeling conscious as his gaze wandered over you so brazenly.

“N- no. No bites. I’m clean.” You stammered.

Seeming satisfied with your answer, he outstretched his strong hand to you, giving you the warmest smile you’d ever seen. It made butterflies take flight in your stomach. No one had ever smiled at you like that before.

“I’m Bang Chan. You can call me Chan.”

* * *

##### “Y/N?”

You felt a gentle touch on your arm, soothing you back into reality.

“Y/N… wake up…”

Fluttering your eyes open, your gaze rested on the beautiful hazel eyes of the man you’d only just met.

“Hey, sleepyhead. We’re here.” He smiled, holding you gently for support as you groggily stood from your seat. The events of the day had caught up with you, your body basically knocking itself out the moment the truck had fallen to a steady speed.

“Where are we?” You asked, squinting as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. You could see the dimmest glow of what you thought were open fires, coming from inside the abandoned building you’d arrived at.

“Our base. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” Chan smiled, hopping off the truck and holding his hands out to help you down.

You gladly went to take his hands, but were surprised when he opted to hold you by the hips instead. With strong arms and barely any effort, he lifted you from the truck. Your bodies brushed against each other as he lowered you to the floor, and for the slightest moment, your heart skipped a beat faster. It was a strange sensation, one that you definitely weren’t used to.

“You’re probably starving, right?” He asked softly, leading you inside the building.

Now that you thought about it, you really were. Any traces of hunger you’d felt had been chased away by the combination of fear and adrenaline from earlier, but you were seriously crashing now that things had settled down.

“I could eat…” You replied, your cheeks flushing as he winked at you in response.

Heading inside the building, your jaw hung open in shock as you took in what you were seeing. This was a real operation. Everything looked so professional and military, you could hardly believe such a camp still existed. Gun cases and weapon racks were placed systematically around the walls, with large boxes of ammunition stacked around the place. Curtains hung over small, closed off rooms, giving separation to the space that almost made it feel like a home. Old posters hung on the walls, you assumed the group had managed to salvage them from various places over time. Small oil lamps were dotted around the place, along with oil drums that held roaring fires in place. The strong smell of dust and petrol wafted over you, but it was better than the odours you’d been subjected to before.

The thing that caught your attention the most though, was a large square metal table in the middle of the room. It had a map on it, held down by tins and various objects at its’ corners. Small pins were arranged in it, marking places of importance as other sections of the map had been scribbled on with dark red ink. You wondered what they used that for.

Chan watched as your eyes darted around, smirking to himself at your reaction. He didn’t know you, but something about you made him want to protect you. Like an instinct he’d felt the minute he saw you at the underpass.

“Here, let’s get you some food.” He tapped you on the shoulder, gesturing for you to follow. You did so willingly, staying close behind him as he led you through the large room and into a mess hall. A large empty canteen area stretched out before you, with makeshift tables and benches lining the room.

“Sit. I won’t be long.”

Complying with his request, you took a seat on one of the benches, shrugging off your backpack and gently rolling your shoulders as the aches began to set in. Looking down at your shirt, you realised you were still covered in blood from the Walker that had been put down right above you. You shuddered at the memory, running your hands through your hair as best you could despite it being matted together. An overwhelming reek of sweat and blood hit you like a truck, making you grimace in disgust. Was that… _coming from you?_

Jesus. You were so badly in need of a shower.

Making good on his word, Chan promptly returned with a tray full of food. Bread, beans and hot dogs. A goddamn feast in this day and age. Your eyes lit up with excitement as he placed the tray in front of you, and your stomach growled with insatiable ferocity.

“I’m sorry it’s not much, but-”

You didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence before you were scarfing down the meal, groaning in satisfaction as the taste of actual food warmed your senses.

“W- well, okay then!” He laughed, taking a seat in front of you.

He said nothing as he let you eat, resting his chin in his hand and staring with far more intensity than was necessary. You suddenly became conscious of your furious eating, slowing your pace and wiping your mouth with your sleeve.

“Don’t mind me.” He smiled, gesturing for you to continue.

You cleared your throat, setting the bread back down on the tray.

“Um, thank you for this. I… I mean, thank you for everything.” You stammered, not sure how to get across how grateful you were to this man.

Chan shook his head, holding his hand up to stop you.

“Don’t do that. We’re all in this together. We need to watch each others’ backs.” He stated, his eyes determined.

“I know, but… you don’t get many people that just _help,_ anymore. Everyone’s either out for themselves or for the little group they’ve banded together.”

Chan sighed, clearly agreeing with your words.

“Don’t get me wrong…” He explained, “I’m always looking out for my boys, and my team comes first. But there’s no reason we can’t all do this together.”

You smiled unconsciously as you listened to him talk. He really seemed like a genuine person. Strong, caring, selfless… almost too good to be true.

“Either way, I want to thank you. You saved my life, Chan.”

Chan met your eyes, nodding in understanding as he felt the sincerity behind your words. You really did owe him everything.

“So, what were you doing out there anyway? You know that part of the city’s not safe, right?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at you disapprovingly.

“It’s a long story. And no, of course I didn’t know that. Is there even such a thing as a safe part of a city anymore?”

“Sure there is.” Chan replied. “This part is safe. We regularly do patrols of the city to put down any Walkers that wander in… that’s what we were doing today before we heard the commotion at the underpass. You’re lucky we happened to be there.”

“No shit…” You sighed, trying not to recall the memory of the attack.

“Were you… heading somewhere?” He asked, still trying to get information out of you.

You took a deep breath, deciding to drop your walls with him. He seemed trustworthy, and you did owe him a lot.

“Yeah… I was. I- I’m looking for someone.”

“Oh?”

“Well, a gang. More specifically. But the leader is who I want. They destroyed my camp. Killed my friends. Took my home from me… they took everything.”

Chan’s eyes became sad as your expression changed to one of anguish. Memories of the friends you’d never see again lingered at the edge of your mind, and you desperately tried to ignore them.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. There are some really fucked up people in this world. I wish that had never happened to you.” Chan muttered.

“I have to find them. Make them pay for what they did and stop them from doing it again.”

“So you were tracking them? I don’t have to tell you that’s a suicide mission, do I?”

You shook your head, knowing that he was right. You didn’t need him to tell you. But you’d already accepted that this probably wasn’t going to end well for you. And that was fine. You had nothing to lose anyway.

“Can I convince you to change your mind?” Chan said softly, placing his hand on yours.

You looked into his eyes, almost wishing that he would. If anyone could have ever given you a reason not to go through with your plan… it might have been him. If he’d asked you not to do it, you might have agreed. If he’d asked you to stay here, with him, you probably would have.

But that would mean that everything you’d done so far had been for nothing. And you couldn’t deal with that.

“No. I have to do this.”

Chan sighed in defeat, squeezing your hand gently as his long fingers rubbed circles on your skin. It felt nice. Almost too nice…

“Then why don’t you let us help?”

“No! Chan, there’s no way I can ask-”

“Help with what?” A deep voice from the back of the room called. Chan rolled his eyes, shooting a glare over his shoulder at the pastel pink haired man that had wandered in.

“Felix, can you-”

“Yoooooooooh!” Another voice resonated through the room as Changbin walked in, draping one arm over Felix’s shoulders as he held his shotgun in his free hand. You wondered why he carried that thing around. “What’s up, boss?”

Chan’s jaw tensed as the two strutted over to your table, plonking themselves down on the bench next to him. Changbin lovingly placed the shotgun on the table, right in front of him.

“Guys, can you just give us a minute? We’re in the middle of something here. Also - what have I told you about weapons in here, Changbin? Take it outside!”

“You know he can’t leave it be, boss. He loves that thing almost as much as he loves me…” Felix sighed.

Ignoring Chan’s comment and request, Changbin leaned over the table, outstretching a hand to you.

“You’re Y/N, right? Welcome to the gang, princess.” He winked.

You scoffed under your breath at his demeanour, taking his hand in yours and shaking it amicably.

And that was when you saw it.

The tattoo. The jet black infinity symbol, inked into Changbin’s forearm like a brand of ownership.

Your breath caught in your throat. You looked at the mark, then at Changbin. His eyes narrowed as he saw the change in your expression. Your eyes flew to Felix.

_Shit._

He had it too. In exactly the same place.

You snatched your hand away from Changbin, standing from the bench and stumbling backwards as the sheer panic set in.

_No, no, no… this can’t be happening._

* * *

##### “Y/N?”

Chan asked, his voicing raising a pitch with worry as he reached out to you.

“Don’t!” You yelled, causing him to stop in his tracks. “Stay the fuck away from me.”

Chan held his hands up in defence, standing still. That was how you noticed his tattoo. The sleeve of his shirt fell down his wrist as he raised his arms, just enough to reveal the mark on his body.

You whimpered in disbelief, your eyes glossing over all three of them as you contemplated your next move.

This couldn’t be happening. You weren’t prepared. None of this made any sense.

In one swift motion, you lunged for the shotgun on the table. Your hand gripped the barrel end just before Changbin realised what you were going for, and you dragged it towards you as quickly as you could, out of his reach.

Fumbling with the weight of it, you spun it around towards them. You’d used guns before, but this thing was something else.

“Woah, woah, woah… Y/N…? Just talk to me, okay? What’s going on?” Chan spoke calmly, doing his best to talk you down.

But you weren’t having any of it. You couldn’t trust this man or the lies he’d been spinning you since you got here.

“Shut the fuck up! You’re murderers, all of you!”

Your accusations hit Chan like a sledgehammer. He shook his head in confusion.

“M- murderers? What the hell are you talking about?”

Out of your peripherals, you noticed Changbin edging closer to you. You whipped the shotgun in his direction, forcing him to stop. He backed off, holding his hands in the air, his expression filled with rage.

“My camp!! You destroyed it! You’re the ones who took everything from me!” You cried, thrusting the shotgun at them as emotion began to take over.

“Y/N, why would you think that?!” Chan shouted, eyes furiously flicking between you in your overly emotional state and the barrel of the shotgun that threatened to kick off at any moment.

“Your mark! Your tag sign! The infamous _fucking_ infinity symbol of the gang who robs and kills as they please! It was at the camp… sprayed on the wall! Letting everyone know just who wreaked all that destruction! Except th- the only one left to see it… w- was me!”

Tears stung at your eyes as the weeks of lonely wandering and forced determination snowballed into a release. You couldn’t keep it in anymore.

Chan’s eyes went wide as he realised what was happening.

“Y/N. Listen to me. What happened at that camp isn’t what you think. I know which one you’re talking about… out West, right?”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. I won’t let you hurt anyone anymore.”

“But we don’t hurt people, Y/N! Please, just listen!” Chan begged, his eyes so full of sincerity that it made your heart hurt.

Why did it have to end up being him?

“The camp… _your_ camp…. it was attacked. By Walkers. We got there and we wanted to help, b- but… we were too late. The damage had already been done. There was no one left alive. We put down the Walkers and made sure your friends wouldn’t rise again.”

You let out a sob as his words washed over you. You couldn’t believe it. There was no way your camp could have been overrun like that. They were prepared for that kind of thing… weren’t they?

“W- well, what about the supplies?!”

Chan swallowed, but he kept calm.

“We took them. But we had no other choice. They would have just been left to waste, the food would have rotted… it’s senseless to leave good medicine behind when people can use it, Y/N.”

“But _I_ could have used it!!!” You shouted at him.

“We didn’t know about you! We thought everyone was dead! If we’d known you were coming back, we would have waited for you… but how could we have known that?!”

Chan sighed, collecting himself again.

“I don’t blame you for hating me. But I want you to know that your hatred will never be more than what I feel for myself. It’s my fault those people died. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Then why leave your tag sign behind? Isn’t it a warning?!” You cried.

Chan shook his head.

“No, Y/N… It’s an apology… a sign of respect. An infinity symbol… to show that the lives of those who’ve been lost will never be forgotten. That their memories will live on with us, forever. It’s why we have the tattoos. A constant reminder that even on the worst of days, when you feel at your lowest, there were people who had it worse than you. Those people aren’t here anymore… but you are. And you owe it to them to keep fighting…”

Your resolve began to break as his story made more and more sense. In your heart of hearts, you could feel that he wasn’t a killer. He’d saved your life. The image you’d created of this gang leader in your head was being shattered, along with your very reason for living right now. Hunting down this man had been your motivation for so long, it had been the only thing keeping you going.

And it was disappearing before your eyes.

Because the tragic truth, was that your friends and your home had been taken from you by the cruel reality of this world. The monsters that you ran from every day. Not people.

Watching your wavering motions, Chan tentatively took a step closer towards you.

You no longer had the strength to fight.

Moving carefully, Chan held the end of the shotgun and lowered it to the floor. Unclasping your hands from the gun, he took it and held it behind his back as Changbin rushed over and collected it from him. He held it to his chest lovingly, shooting you a glare as he dragged Felix out of the room.

Without saying a word, Chan wrapped his arms around you.

He held you so gently, so securely, that you couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. You sobbed as heart-breaking whines escaped you, clinging to Chan’s shirt like your life depended on him being here with you. He made you feel so helpless, despite you being so strong on your own for so long.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N…” He whispered, holding you close to him and soothing your hair, letting you cry out of every bit of pain that had sunk into your bones.

“Wh- what am I going to do now?” You whimpered, your voice muffled by his clothes.

“Why don’t you come with us…?” Chan asked quietly. “On a supply run. See what we do for yourself. It might help make things clearer for you, Y/N.”

You looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, searching his beautiful face for a sign of deceit. There was none. There never was. You knew he wasn’t trying to trick you or lie to you. You could feel it.

“Would that be okay?” You sniffled.

“Of course, baby girl.” He cooed, pulling your head back into his broad chest. “You’ll be safe with us. With me.”

For the first time in a long time, you really believed you were safe. You felt it down to your core. Your chest fluttered with a sensation you’d never experienced before.

Warmth and security… a gentle giddiness that made your heart race, just a little.

* * *

##### “Okay, so…”

Chan began, rallying his group around him as he spread his hands out over the large map on the table.

“We know for a fact that there are still camps on the outskirts of the city. Here,” he stuck a small red pin in an area of the map, “… and here.”

“Boss… ” A man with dark cherry red hair piped up. “The main bridge to this part of the city was destroyed a long time ago.” He explained as he tapped at the map. “The survivors here have basically created their own little safe zone. We’d waste more time and effort trying to get to them than it’s worth.”

Chan cocked his head, thinking over his words.

“Seungmin’s right.” Han agreed. “We’re needed elsewhere. I know you want to help these people Boss, but it’s not worth it if we’re putting ourselves at risk.”

“Meh, we put ourselves at risk every time we go out there anyway. Makes no difference to me!” Minho exclaimed confidently, earning himself a glare from Han.

Chan looked over the map again, trying to decide what the best course of action was.

“Can I- uh, make a suggestion?” A young looking man asked, looking sheepish as he spoke.

“Go ahead, Jeongin.”

“Well… I think it makes more sense to make a run to this camp, here.” He tapped an area on the map, at the other side of the city where Chan had marked. “It’s easier to get to, and they’re more likely to actually need our help. It’s vulnerable to Walker attacks.”

Chan nodded slowly, weighing up the options. It was true that he wanted to help people, but if his friends advised him on something, he would always take the time to listen. Their safety was his first priority.

“Fine, it’s decided then. We head to this camp. Hyunjin?” He called, looking around the room.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin replied, sitting up from the bench was lying down on.

“Get the truck ready.”

“Yes, boss!” He beamed, saluting at Chan and hopping up from his spot.

“Seungmin, Jeongin, start loading the supplies. Medicine, food, whatever we can spare.”

The two boys nodded, hurrying off to another area of the base.

“Changbin!”

“What?!” The dark haired boy shouted, looking up as he polished the shotgun in his hands.

“Weapons inventory, please. Load us up.”

Changbin’s eyes flashed in delight as he nodded, and Chan turned his attention back to the rest of the team. Awe struck you as his demeanor took over. He was calm, collected, organised. Exuding pure leadership and a sense of control that made you feel warm and fuzzy as you watched him.

“You know I’ll never ask you to follow me. If you want in on this mission, that’s your call. If you want to stay behind, there’s no shame in that.” He stated calmly, looking around at his friends.

“Count me in, baby.” Minho grinned. Chan smiled at him gratefully.

“Me too!” Han chimed.

“Yeah, right. You’re staying here.” Minho growled.

“But I can help!” He protested, his face becoming sad as Minho approached him.

“Baby, look. You know I’m not going to be able to focus if you’re there. I’ll be too on edge. Please, just stay here? If anything happened to you… I’d- I couldn’t…” Minho’s voice began to break.

Han looked up at him with big eyes. Nodding in understanding, he threw himself into Minho’s arms and embraced him tightly. Chan watched in adoration, smiling to himself at the sweet sight.

“I’m coming!” Changbin called from the other side of the room, hauling duffel bags of guns in each arm.

“Cool. Then that’s the crew. Changbin, Minho and myself will take point. Hyunjin’s our designated driver. Han, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, you guys stay here and hold down the fort.”

Everyone made noises of agreement, preparing themselves for the mission ahead.

“You ready for this?” Chan asked you softly.

Still shaken from your earlier revelation, you nodded at him in response.

“Here…” He smiled, reaching behind his back and lifting up the hem of his shirt. He pulled something from the belt of his jeans, handing it to you.

It was a pistol, but smaller than the ones you’d seen before. You tentatively reached out and took it from him, turning it over in your hands. The weight was just right. It felt easy to use.

“Something a little more your size. Better than a shotgun.” Chan laughed.

“Thank you…” You whispered, your cheeks flushing involuntarily.

“Don’t forget that you’re coming along as an observer only. Stay close to me, and if things get bad, you run. Hopefully you won’t have to use that.”

You hoped he was right.

* * *

##### You shuddered as the outside air blustered around you, wind flowing through your hair and pinching at your cheeks.

Hyunjin had picked up speed as you entered the city proper, the muffled whirring of the truck acting as the only sound you could hear for miles around.

“We’re close, boss!” Hyunjin called over his shoulder.

Chan nodded, standing from his seat and securing the rifle strap around his chest.

“Everyone ready?” He asked.

Changbin and Minho nodded in response, each of them checking their guns for the safety and ensuring they were loaded.

The truck gradually slowed as you approached the remnants of a long abandoned building. It looked like a high school. The gates were swung wide open, and Hyunjin drove right inside.

Something about the eerie stillness of a place that had once been so full of life made you sad. Empty plastic bags and other debris lay strewn over the deserted football field that was now home to only destroyed goal posts and battered nets.

“Should those gates have been open?” Minho asked, directing his question at Chan.

Chan’s expression darkened.

“No. Something’s not right.”

The truck pulled up to the main entrance of the high school, stopping in front of the stone steps. Chan patted Hyunjin on the shoulder as he climbed out.

“Keep the engine running.”

He hopped out of the truck, outstretching his arms for you. Once again, he held you by the hips, lowering you to the floor with steady hands. You tried to fight the rush of blood to your cheeks, but it was to no avail.

Changbin and Minho followed, scanning the school grounds as they climbed up the steps.

“It’s too quiet.” Changbin muttered. “Why is there no one on watch? We’d either have been shot at or at least seen someone by now.”

Chan nodded in agreement, bringing his rifle around to his chest in readiness.

“Stay close.” He whispered to you, and you promptly complied.

Walking up the steps to the main building, Minho pushed the door opened and grimaced as it squeaked unforgivably. He held for a moment, listening for any sign of life.

Nothing.

You moved inside, your eyes darting around as you took in your surroundings. Lockers lined the dark, empty hall, their doors blowing gently in the breeze.

Minho took point as his hands hovered over the holsters of his dual pistols that were strapped to his thighs, ready to draw them at any moment.

Your hands became clammy as the group shuffled further down the hall, the atmosphere so tense that it made your shoulders hurt. You kept your eyes on Chan, his presence being the only that did something to reassure you.

“Boss, over here.” Minho whispered, gesturing over his shoulder.

Picking up his pace, Chan moved to him. His heart sank as he saw what Minho had found.

A pool of blood. Still fresh. This had happened recently.

Now on high alert, Chan’s gaze followed the blood that streaked the floor. It disappeared into a classroom just up the hall.

“Stay here.” He turned to you and whispered, gesturing with his head for Minho and Changbin to follow. The three of them left you there, guns now in hand as they prepared themselves.

A sense of dread washed over you as the boys disappeared into the classroom. This wasn’t right. Something had clearly happened. There was supposed to be a camp here, so where was everyone?

“Boss!!!”

A deafening gunshot went off followed by a blood chilling scream, and you jumped a mile. Your heart began to pound as you saw Minho fly out of the classroom, landing on his back and holding his guns to the Walker that followed and lunged itself at him. He fired rapidly, the sounds echoing through the school hallway, bouncing off the walls and resonating everywhere.

The Walker fell to the ground, and Minho scrambled to his feet.

“Fuck!” He cursed, shaking off the attack as he tried to catch his breath.

“Shhh!” Chan commanded, hurrying out of the classroom and moving to you. He held his hand up to signal everyone to be quiet, closing his eyes as he listened.

You were sure you heard it before he did.

The faint moans and screams of undead. Monotone and gargled, coming from somewhere behind you. They were getting louder with each passing second

“Chan…” You whispered, getting his attention. “They’re coming.”

As if on cue, tens of Walkers shambled around the corner at the end of the hall. The ones at the front crashed into the wall in front of them as others bounced off their backs, too uncoordinated to slow themselves from the frantic pace they were running at.

“Run!!” Chan shouted, turning on his heel and grabbing your hand as he broke into a sprint in the opposite direction.

The four of you ran as fast as you could, bounding up the staircase at the end of the hall, taking them two at a time. You struggled to keep up with Chan, but mustered all your strength for fear of slowing him down.

“In there, quick!” Changbin shouted, pointing at a large set of double metal doors.

Sprinting inside, Minho and Changbin slammed the doors closed, propping themselves up against it. You fought to catch your breath, realising you’d run into a gymnasium.

Chan quickly ran to a pile of broken wooden chairs that had been stacked in the corner, grabbing one of them and snapping the leg under his foot. He tossed it to Changbin, who deftly caught it and wedged it between the handles of the doors, locking them in place. The doors bounced furiously as the horde caught up, throwing themselves against in crazed pursuit of you.

“Jesus, that was close.” Minho panted, backing up and resting his hands on his knees, doubling over for a brief moment of rest.

“We’re not out of this yet.” Chan stated, inspecting the gymnasium for another way out. His eyes rested on your face, and he noticed that you were trembling.

“Hey…” He said softly, holding you by your arms. “We’ll be okay. We’ve been in worse situations, trust me.”

“I know…” You replied, doing your best to steel your nerves. No matter how many times you encountered the Walkers, the fear they inflicted never got any less. It was a nightmare.

“Boss, there. The window.” Changbin gestured, moving towards the back of the gym.

Looking up towards the very top of the ceiling, you saw the open window he’d spotted, resting at the top of an outcropping. It was just wide enough for all of you to fit through, though it’d be a tight squeeze. It was also very high up, you weren’t sure how you were going to reach it.

“Good eye.” Chan smiled. “Let’s see if there’s anything we can use to reach it.”

Releasing your arms, he headed to a small storage room at the back of the gym. He slid the door aside and wandered in, discovering a bedraggled collection of gym equipment that had collected mounds of dust and cobwebs from the years of disuse. It had been a long time since anything had touched them.

“Minho, help me with this, would you?” He grunted as he shoved against a tall wooden gym horse, pushing it out of the room.

The two of them succeeded in moving it, sliding it up against the wall below the window.

“That’s not gonna be enough…” Minho sighed, gauging the distance between the horse and the window. Chan furrowed his brow, looking around again. His face lit up as he remembered the pile of broken chairs, and he quickly jogged over to them. Rifling through the pile, he found one that still had all its legs intact.

You watched as he returned to the horse, placing the chair on the top of it.

“That’s precarious as shit.” Minho scoffed, watching the chair wobble dangerously, threatening to fall at any moment.

“I know, but it’ll have to do.”

The banging and groaning from the other side of the door became more and more frantic, spurring you into action.

“Pick it up, let’s go. Minho, you first.” Chan commanded.

With a deft hop, Minho sprung to the top of the gym horse. He balanced his feet expertly on the chair, reaching to the outcropping ledge and pulling himself up. He pushed open the window as wide as it could go, then turned back.

“Next, come on!” He called as he reached his hand down to help the next person.

A sudden deafening slam of the gymnasium doors swinging open made your heart stop. The horde had broken through. They shambled through the doors, tripping over each other as they gnarled and gnashed in a terrifying symphony.

“Go!!” Chan shouted, shoving Changbin up the gym horse. He grunted as he pulled himself up, wobbling furiously on the chair and reaching for Minho’s hand.

Gunfire erupted from next to you as Chan shot his assault rifle, bullet casings trickling to the wooden floor as Walkers began to drop one by one, lashings of blood decorating the gymnasium in a grisly crimson colour. You stood as close to him as you dared to get, holding his shoulders tightly as the fear set in.

“Boss!” Changbin called, outstretching his arm from the ledge.

“Take her first!” He shouted, shoving you backwards with a firm but gentle push towards the gym horse. Once again, he was acting as your saviour. A moment of madness consumed you as his confidence rubbed off on you, and you shook your head in defiance. You couldn’t let him do this.

“No fucking way am I going first. You go!” You yelled back at him over the roar of his rifle.

It was time you started to pay back the kindness you owed this man.

Drawing your gun from the back of your jeans, you knocked off the safety and aimed straight at a Walker’s head. Holding your breath, you pulled the trigger. The gun kicked in your hands, missing your target completely as the Walker continued to drag its feet towards you.

“Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?!” Chan shouted, backing himself up towards the gym horse.

“Will one of you just shift?!” Minho shouted from the ledge, firing his pistols and putting down the Walkers that had gotten too close.

Cursing under your breath, you held your aim steady and pulled the trigger once again.

A direct hit to the things head sent it reeling backwards, landing on the floor with a dull thud as blood pooled from beneath it.

“Go! Now! Please! I’m not moving until you’re safe!” You cried, firing more shots as screams and curdled moans filled the gym.

You realised that this was potentially very stupid, but you were sick of cowering out. You could help, and you wanted to show Chan that you were worth more than just a damsel in distress.

“Fuck!” Chan exclaimed, swinging his rifle to his back and climbing up the horse. He jumped upwards, skipping the chair completely and grabbing Changbin’s hand, climbing to the ledge as he pulled him up.

“Okay, I’m safe! Now fucking move!” He shouted back at you.

Risking a glance back at him, you nodded in understanding and made a break for the horse. You hauled yourself up the equipment, wincing as gunshots pierced your ears from Minho and Changbin shooting into the crowd, keeping them off your back.

You clambered to the chair, desperately trying to keep your balance as it rocked under your weight.

“My hand!” Chan called, and you reached up to take it.

But the chair beneath you had other ideas.

Time seemed to slow as you fell from the horse, watching Chan’s face morph into an expression of sheer panic.

You landed with a sharp crack as your head hit the wooden floor, and you cried out in agony. You were instantly dazed, seeing stars as the impact to your head began to throb. Reeling to your side, you desperately tried to scramble to your feet.

“Y/N!!” Chan cried, desperation in his voice.

Your vision began to blur as your heard the violent screams of Walkers getting closer, and Chan jumped down from the ledge.

“What the fuck, boss!!” Changbin shouted after him, blasting his shotgun into the horde of Walkers, desperately trying to keep them at bay as they closed in around the pair of you.

“Go!! We’ll find another way out!” Chan yelled, grabbing you by the waist and hiking you up.

You forced your legs to move as he half-dragged you backwards into the storage room he’d found earlier. He slid the door closed behind you, dropping you gently to the floor and going back to prop himself up against the door.

“Cha- Chan… I-”

“Don’t apologise.” He grunted as he held the door closed. “This isn’t your fault.”

Of course he’d say that, but you couldn’t help but feel like it was. Because of you, the two of you were in this dire situation, trapped in a small, dusty storage room, with masses of undead chomping at the door.

You didn’t think it could get any worse.

* * *

##### You weren’t sure how long you’d been stuck in here with Chan.

The screams of the Walkers had gradually faded over time, turning into a sea of muffled moans and the shuffles of their feet dragging on the floor as they aimlessly wandered around the gym outside.

Even though the horde seemed to have forgotten you were here, there was still nothing you could do. The moment you so much as breathed too loudly, it’d alert them to your presence.

So you’d sat in silence for what felt like hours. Waiting for a rescue that you weren’t sure would ever come.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chan whispered, his words barely audible.

You nodded in response, shuffling as close to him as you could get. You were sat side by side on the floor, resting against a pile of gym mats that almost made you feel fairly comfortable.

Chan exhaled softly, closing his eyes as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, relishing in the feeling of being so close to him.

“Didn’t I tell you not to apologise?” He replied.

You hummed quietly in response.

Chan’s hand found your own, and he gently laced his fingers into yours. Your heartbeat quickened as his fingertips traced soft circles on your skin, creating small patterns.

“You know… if we ever get out of here, I’d like you stay with us, Y/N.” Chan mumbled.

You lifted your head to meet his gaze, your breath hitching in your throat as you locked eyes. You nodded quietly, letting him know that you wanted to stay too. You never wanted to be apart from this man if you could help it.

Chan swallowed hard, and he tentatively raised his hand to your cheek. His gaze flicked from your lips to your eyes, and your skin began to burn where he touched you. Butterflies took flight in your stomach as he leaned in. His lips parted expectantly, and you felt like time stood still around you.

It was the softest of kisses. The most delicate, loving touch that you’d ever experienced. His lips brushed against yours, small gentle noises of skin on skin filling the room as the warmth from his touch washed over you.

You held your hand over his on your cheek, eyes fluttering closed. His other hand caressed your neck, holding your head in place as he deepened the kiss. You whined quietly, an expression of giddiness that you just couldn’t hold back.

Your heart pounded in your chest as he broke the kiss, pulling away slowly. His eyes sparkled, full of adoration and love as he looked straight at you.

You weren’t sure why, but the urge to cry became too much for you to control. In this harsh, evil world, he was quickly becoming the one ray of hope that you clung to, the one small piece of comfort and security that you couldn’t afford to lose anymore.

His forehead rested against yours, and he gently kissed you again. Your breathing became heavy as a tear escaped you, rolling down your cheek into his hand.

You were falling in love. Desperately. Unwillingly. Completely.

* * *

##### “Boss!”

A raspy half-shout startled you from your light sleep, and you shot up in alert.

“Boss!!”

Again, you heard the sound, and you scrambled to your feet as you gently shook Chan to rouse him from his sleep. With bleary eyes, Chan sat up, freezing when he saw the expression on your face.

“Boss!! You in there?!”

Recognising the voice, Chan hopped to his feet, looking around for the source. His eyes found a small window at the top of the room, secured with large metal bars in front of it. He moved over to it, climbing onto the gym mats and wrapping his hands around the bars.

“Changbin?” He called, being as quiet as he could manage.

“Oh, thank fuck for that! We were worried you’d be gone by the time we got back!”

Chan threw his head back, sighing in relief at the sound of his friends’ voice. You knew the feeling. The fact they’d even come back for you made you realise how tight knit of a group they were.

“What’s the plan, then?” He asked, getting straight to the matter at hand.

“Uh… well. There isn’t one really. We thought about storming the gym but we don’t have the ammo for it.”

“What are you talking about, we do have a plan!” Another voice called from outside.

“That plan will never work, Han! It’s fucking stupid! And keep your voice down.” Changbin hissed.

“Han? What’s your plan?” Chan asked, ignoring Changbin’s pessimism.

“It’s simple. We blow a hole in the wall using that C4 we got from the old mil base. Get you out of there nice and quick!” Han whispered, evidently pleased with himself.

“You’ll kill them in the process, idiot!” Changbin hissed again.

“You brought the C4? Is Felix here too then?” Chan asked, once again ignoring Changbin.

“I’m here, Boss. Demo expert at your service!” That deep voice you’d heard before resonated from outside the window.

“This is insane…” Changbin whined.

“No… no this could work!” Chan replied, hopping down from the mats. “Give us a few minutes, then set the bomb, Lix.”

Working as fast as he could, Chan dragged another wooden gym horse from the cluster of equipment, positioning it in front of the door. He began to pull the thick gym mats from the pile, dragging them across the floor and propping them up against the horse. You realised what he was doing, and moved to help him. Within minutes, you’d created a makeshift barrier between you and the wall they needed to blow out. The heavy, blue gym mats acted as padding around the horse that would take the brunt of the explosion, hopefully protecting the two of you from any debris that might break free.

In all the commotion of moving the equipment, you’d alerted the Walkers back to your position. The groans and shuffles had picked up, and now a steady thud was hammering at the door.

“It’s ready, Boss. You got cover?” Felix called from the other side.

Chan sank in between the horse and the door, in the protective gap you’d created. He reached his arms to you, pulling you in with him. You huddled into his chest as he placed his hands over your ears. The thuds of the Walkers got more and more frantic, and you dreaded what was about to happen.

“Go for it!” Chan shouted, now too far away from the window for them to have heard him if he’d whispered. The Walkers outside began to scream, clawing and pounding at the door as they heard his cry.

“10 seconds!” Felix shouted, closely followed by the muffled sounds of running footsteps as they retreated to a safe distance.

“This is gonna be loud, baby. Be ready.” Chan warned, pulling you into him and forcing you down into a smaller huddle as he protected you with his body.

You held your breath.

7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

The sound of the explosion itself wasn’t the first thing you heard. It was the cracking of concrete being forced from its’ original form, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces and bursting into dust around you.

Your eardrums popped as the sheer force of the sound hit you like a truck, enveloping you and Chan in a brown plume of smoke and fumes. A rainfall of stone and material fell down around you, scattering everywhere and filming every surface with thick layers of dust. A blast of heat so intense burnt your back, and you winced as the sensation shocked you to your core. You were lucky that you’d mostly been protected by Chan and the makeshift barrier, or this would have been less than pleasant.

The instant you tried to breathe, your throat burnt and your chest tightened, making you cough uncontrollably.

Chan held you by the arms, helping you stand as he waved away the smoke with his arm, stumbling through it with you in tow.

The Walkers behind you screamed bloody shrills, hammering at the door with unrelenting ferocity as the explosion drew every single one to your location.

“Quick, let’s go!” Felix called from the ramshackle hole in the wall, holding his hand for Chan to take.

Pushing you in front of him, you clambered into the hole and held Felix’s hand tightly as he pulled you through to the other side. Chan followed closely behind, the two of you not getting a chance to catch your breath as Han yelled for you to move before the Walkers broke through.

Mustering all your strength, you desperately pushed yourself to your feet and followed the boys around the side of the building. The cool night air helped to restore your senses, giving you a sharp awakening as you ran.

“The trucks out front, just a bit further!” Han exclaimed, running ahead of everyone as he broke into a sprint.

The truck came into view as you approached the front of the building, and Minho was there waiting with Hyunjin in the drivers seat.

One by one you climbed inside, each of you gasping for breath as you sat down. Minho gave Hyunjin the all clear as everyone got in safely, and he roared on the accelerator, speeding out of the school grounds and into the night.

“I can’t- fucking believe- that worked.” Changbin half laughed, throwing his arm around Felix as the boy beamed proudly.

“Thanks guys. We really owe you.” Chan sighed, placing his hand on your leg affectionately. He raised his eyebrows at you, checking you were still in one piece. You nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

“Wait- what is this? Is this the beginnings of love I see before me?!” Han exclaimed dramatically, placing his hands to his chest and looking between the two of you in mock wonder.

Chan glared at him as your cheeks flushed, and you quickly withdrew your hand from his. But he held it in place, not wanting to let you go.

“What if it is?” Chan stated bluntly, daring his friends to make fun of him any further.

You watched him in disbelief, feeling awash with pride at his confidence, and a little flustered that he’d so openly admitted that you were becoming a thing.

“Pft.” Minho tutted under his breath, rolling his eyes as he pulled Han into his seat. “I hope you know how lucky you are, Y/N. He’s one hell of a guy.”

* * *

##### Tussling your hair out over your shoulders, you sighed as you began to feel marginally human again.

That shower had done you absolute wonders.

Yes, it had basically consisted a sprays of lukewarm water being dumped over your head at intermittent moments that you never knew were coming, because the pipes the guys had hammered together to make the shower were janky as shit, but it was still better than anything you’d had since this whole mess had begun. Just another reason for you to be grateful to Chan.

You collected the change of clothes that Jeongin had kindly lent you, pulling them on as quickly as you could. Despite it being Summer, the nights still became bitterly cold. The shirt he’d given you was massively oversized, it hung almost down to your knees making the shorts you put on invisible from a distance. But you weren’t in a position to moan about it. This was undoubtedly better than the blood encrusted clothes you’d been wearing for weeks.

Leaving the makeshift bathroom, you headed into the main room to find Chan sitting alone by the barrel fire. His shoulders were hunched over, as he turned a gun over idly in his hands.

You wandered over to him, taking a seat next to him.

“Feeling better?” Chan asked, his eyes lingering for just a second too long on your exposed legs.

You nodded, giving him a small smile. He seemed burdened, like he was thinking about something. You didn’t want to push him, but you hated how he seemed so stuck in his head.

“Penny for them?” You asked quietly, bringing your knees to your chest.

Chan sighed, the soft light of the fire illuminating his features in a way that made your heart ache. He was desperately beautiful.

“I just… I can’t stop thinking about today. None of it sits right with me.”

“You mean the school?”

He hummed in response.

“Where were the people? We had solid intel that there was a camp there. My sources never failed me before. Was I too late…? Again?”

You wished he’d stop blaming himself. The pain on his face was too much for you handle. It was like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Chan…” You sighed quietly, turning to face him. You held his hand, gradually removing the gun from him and placing it on the floor. “It’s not your responsibility to protect every single person left in the world. Maybe those people just moved on.”

“But the blood we found-”

“Stop.” You held you finger to his lips gently as he quickly silenced at your touch. “You’ll kill yourself thinking this way. It’s not healthy.”

Chan’s hand wrapped around yours as he brought your hand down from his lips. He hung his head as his gaze fell to the floor. He knew you were right. But that didn’t make him feel any less guilty.

“Besides…” You whispered, lifting his chin to make him look at you. “Think of the people you have saved. The lives that are still going because of the things you did. You’re an amazing person, Chan. Really.”

His eyes glistened in the dim light as he absorbed your words.

“Like me… I’m right here. With you. I.. I owe you my life.”

His jaw tensed and he swallowed, his adams apple contracting down his throat as he did so. The atmosphere between you was quickly changing, into something much more intimate. His hand travelled to your cheek and he caressed your skin. You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes in content.

“Come with me…” He whispered softly, taking your hands in his as he pulled you from the floor.

Your heart began to pound as he led you through the room, his hold on your hand soft, but firm. He approached a heavy looking curtain which he pulled back to reveal a small but cosy bedroom. His bedroom.

Stepping inside, he let the curtain fall back into place, offering you a semblance of privacy that you hadn’t had in a long time. At least, not in a setting like this.

“Spend the night with me?” He asked quietly.

With a racing heart and a touch of uncertainty, you nodded in response. Chan’s eyes became soft as he took you in his arms, pressing his lips to yours with all the gentleness in the world. You became helpless in his embrace, your body responding to him involuntarily as you let out the smallest of sounds.

His arms still around you, Chan manoeuvred you backwards and settled you on the edge of his bed. Never breaking the kiss, he held you tightly as he gently guided you to your back, positioning himself above you. Your body tingled with anticipation, burning at the feeling of him so close to you.

With slow and careful movements, he began to trace his lips against your jawline. You clung to his shirt, whining softly as his tender touches only added to the wetness you already had. You squeezed your thighs together, feeling the wanting in your core as he placed beautifully soft kisses along your neck, down your collarbone and over your shoulder.

Your breathing now laboured and cheeks flushed, you closed your eyes as Chan slid one hand down your body, supporting his weight on the other. You could feel his eyes on you as his long fingers found your bare skin, slipping under your oversized shirt and grazing your stomach. You hadn’t been touched in so long… but this, it was different.

You whimpered as his hand caressed your breast, massaging the sensitive skin carefully, with steady motions. His lips returned to your neck, but the kisses were wetter this time. Still tentative, but definitely more intimate.

Fluttering your eyes open, you tugged at Chan’s shirt helplessly. Knowing what you wanted, Chan settled himself back on his knees for the briefest of moments, quickly whipping his shirt off over his head before he returned to you. The sight of his body made you giddy, he was even more chiselled than you’d imagined him to be. Perfectly muscular, but not massively so. It was just right.

Chan’s fingers dipped into the hem of your shorts, and you froze. Sensing your uncertainty, Chan stopped immediately.

“N- no… it’s okay…” You reassured him, holding the hand he’d just retracted from you.

“Don’t force yourself…” Chan breathed, his own cheeks now a light shade of pink.

You shook your head, lowering his hand back to your shorts.

“I’m not. I want you.”

Taking your words as consent, Chan deftly slipped his fingers back into your shorts and panties and lowered them over your legs in one go, watching you intently for any sign of unwanting. You bucked your hips to help him, lowering yourself back into the bed as the oversized shirt helped to conceal your modesty.

Chan quickly fiddled with the buckle of his jeans, not taking much time before he got it undone and slipped them down over his legs with his boxers. He kicked them off, tossing them to the floor, granting you a brief glimpse of his solid erection. You throat became dry at the sight.

He positioned himself back above you, but this time, you opened your legs for him.

“Are you sure?” He asked again, biting on his lip at such an inviting sight.

“Yes…”

Chan inhaled sharply, his eyes locked with yours as he lowered himself between your thighs. He grabbed the bed covers as he did so, throwing them over his back and creating a cocoon of warmth around the two of you.

Your dripping core throbbed as the proximity between his crotch and yours became unbearable.

Connecting his lips with yours, Chan took his time with you. He touched and caressed your body, his hands exploring you, making sure you were totally relaxed as the tip of his cock just grazed your heat. You squirmed under him, desperate and unable to keep it together.

A sudden sinful moan escaped your lips as Chan slowly, gently, pushed his cock inside you. He groaned at the feeling of your walls accepting him, at how wet and warm you were. He buried his head into your neck, keeping a painfully slow pace as he began to make love to you. Every motion of his hips filled you to the brim, the delicious sensation of his cock sliding into you making you whine in content and pleasure. You held him close, hooking your legs around his hips and pulling him in deeper, feeling like you were the only two people in the world. The warmth from the bed covers surrounding you permeated your bodies, creating a safe place for you both, right here in this moment.

Chan held his weight above you, your gazes locked as he continued his motions, thrusting his hips into you at a lazy pace. You moved together, and Chan’s eyes shone with adoration as he watched you in your beautiful, lustful state. You were connected, in the most intimate way two people could be. Physically and emotionally.

“I love you…” You whispered, feeling tears sting at your eyes as the atmosphere between you became too much.

Chan’s resolve broke, and for just a moment, he stopped. He held your cheek, sweeping his thumb over your skin, collecting the tear that had escaped you. He kissed you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling your body flush against his.

“I love you, Y/N.”

Your heart burst with emotion as he once again began to move inside you, snapping his hips with slightly more force than before. You moaned against his lips, clutching at his biceps as the bed began to squeak beneath you, the headboard gently hitting the wall, creating a rhythmic sound that only the two of you knew.

You felt the build up of an orgasm approaching you, all the tension in your core tightening as you failed to contain it any longer. You walls began to clench around Chan’s cock, and you trembled beneath him. Noticing your approach, Chan slowed his pace, returning to the gentle and steady rhythm that had brought you to this point.

The slower pace forced you to feel every inch of him even more, and you quivered uncontrollably as heat washed over you, your stomach knotting and the pressure in your core releasing into a pure sensation of pleasure. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, burying your head into Chan’s arm as he watched you come undone at his motions.

“Fuck…” Chan hissed with wanting through gritted teeth, his own orgasm flooding him as your pussy tightened relentlessly around him. You felt his cock stiffen, and you moaned with him as his release escaped him, filling you and warming you from the inside. Breathless and sweaty, he lowered himself to your side, pulling you into his arms as the waves of post-orgasm rode over both you.

“That was amazing…” You sighed, your body still tingling from the inside.

Chan hummed in response, pulling the covers closer around you. He closed his eyes and planted a small kiss on your head, his face content as exhaustion washed over him.

You admired him, your eyes flicking over his features. You were so in love with this man, and by either dumb luck or a freak stroke of magic, he loved you too. In this cruel and harsh world, he had given you a reason to live again. A reason to fight.

You smiled as you suddenly recalled Minho’s words from earlier. 

_I hope you know how lucky you are, Y/N. He’s one hell of a guy._

Of course, you knew that. You’d never need anyone to tell you that.

Because he was your saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
